vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Richard Watterson
Summary Richard Watterson is one of the main characters in The Amazing World of Gumball. He serves the role of the father in the Watterson family. Unlike the traditional father, however, Richard is not wise, nor is he a good role model for his children in any way. Despite his misguided advice and uncouth mannerisms, Richard has good intentions and loves his family all the same. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, Low 2-C Environmental Destruction with a job Name: Richard Buckley Watterson Origin: The Amazing World of Gumball Gender: Male Age: '''38 '''Classification: Father of the Wattersons, Laziest in Elmore Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Martial Arts (Can hold his own against Nicole), Regeneration (At least High-Low), High Pain Tolerance (Wasn’t fazed by breaking 5 ribs), Can rewind time, Empathic Manipulation (Caused the “Joy Virus” with his Wonder Hug, which in turn caused uncontrollable smiling, singing, laughter, hallucinations, the need for hugs and kisses, and eventual unconsciousness. After which, the subject(s) are put in a zombie-like state), Probability Manipulation (With the Helmet), Skilled Guitarist |-|With a job= Everything in Base, Passive Reality Warping, Transmutation, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Caused a massive distortion in space that would’ve destroyed the universe), Matter Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Caused it to snow in the middle of June), Darkness Manipulation (Darkened the sky and turned the sun into the moon), Time Manipulation (Caused night time at Noon, Can trap people in time loops as well as decelerated time and send individuals back in time) Attack Potency: Building level (Has been able to break through several dozen walls in one sprint. Comparable to his son, Gumball Watterson), Universe level+ Environmental Destruction with a job (Could rip apart the fabric of the universe) Speed: Subsonic (Ran at speeds of 200MPH. He is surprisingly far faster than Gumball and Darwin, and has outsped them on numerous occasions) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Pushed a car with ease, and can wrestle with the fellow Wattersons, capable of ripping off car doors as well as temporarily restrain Nicole) Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level Stamina: Varies from Low to Extremely High (Consistently portrayed as fat and lazy, but is sometimes able to dash for extended periods, screamed for 15 years straight as revealed in The Wand, and complained for 3 days straight in The Stars) Range: Standard melee range. Universal+ with a job Standard Equipment: None *'Optional Equipment:' The Helmet, guitar Intelligence: Low, but is skilled enough to fight evenly with Nicole and a clever trickster and strategist Weaknesses: Generally unintelligent. Incredibly lazy (to the point where he is officially classified as the laziest person in Elmore). Can easily be distracted by food. | Same as before. He is completely unaware of his powers and does not have full control over them. He will lose all his powers if he's fired from his job. Gallery File:Gumball The Job Scene File:Buffrichardw.jpg File:T0at872jgn7z.jpg File:Gumball I Best of Richard Watterson! I Cartoon Network File:Richard watterson.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Parents Category:Reality Warpers Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Space Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Animals Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes Category:Married Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Rabbits Category:Regeneration Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Perception Users Category:Probability Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Age Users Category:Death Users Category:Biology Users Category:Weather Users Category:Darkness Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2